User blog:Kidencore/Scream Queens Episode 7: Shatter Me
Scream Queens Episode 7: Shatter Me 1 year ago (The scene is at the Campus Cafe) Dani: Excuse me, Is my latte? (The cashier rings up Dani and hands her the latte she ordered) Dani: Thanks. (As she turns around as bumps into someone and spills her coffee over his shirt) Xav: Aw and this was my favorite shirt. Dani: Oh no, I'm sorry! Xav: It's cool I got a spare shirt in my bag. Dani: That's good. Xav: I'll go change and when I get back i'll pay for another coffee. (After Xav changes, he buys Dani a new latte, and they both sit at a table to chat) Xav: So do you spill coffee on every guy you meet? Dani: Only the cute ones. Xav: You think I'm cute? Dani: I don't sit with just don't sit with anyone. Xav: I'm Xav by the way. Dani: Dani, Dani Marshall. Present day (Sarah #2 is staring at her locket inside is a picture of her and Xav) Sarah: Get over it he has been dead for about a week now. 2: That doesn't mean I don't I can't still be sad over his death. I loved him. Sarah: FYI you look like a clown with your running mascara. 2: Not all of can be heartless bitches like you. Sarah: Whatever, besides the Red Devil was caught it turned out to be fuckboy CJ. Annie: I still don't think it was CJ. Sarah: Of course it was CJ. He killed gamer boy and they have proof he has killed more people. Yazzy: I agree with Sarah on this. Annie: So all of you are against me on this. Sarah: Sorry Annie but your sisters are just smart and besides proof is proof. Yazzy: Speaking of sisters, where #3 and #5? Sarah: Those two bitches were freaked out about yesterday so they went home to so they can have a day of peace. Annie: Guys I'm gonna go catch up with Kieran. (Scene switches to the frat house) Ari: I light of the death of Red and the arrest of CJ, I decided to make you Kieran a full fledge Dickie. Kieran: Thank you Ari. You know I have had a lonely life an- Gage: No one cares about your life story. Hunter: We just want to get wasted. Kieran: Gee you guys are welcoming. Ari: Don't be like that, you're still the man of the hour. Kieran: Can I get a beer. (Gage tosses Kieran a beer) Kieran: Thanks (As Kieran was about to drink, he hears a knock at the door and answered it) Kieran: Annie what are you here for? Annie: Kieran we need to talk. (The scene switches to Sarah in CC's office) Sarah: Why am I here CC: Because even CJ was arrested I think I need to keep my eyes on you Sarah: Eww aren't too old to have lesbian experience with me? CC: Don't flatter yourself I'm just informing you that you are under probation. Sarah: WHAT THE FUCK WHY? CC: If want to leave campus you must accompanied with a kappa sister. Sarah: You can't do that! CC: But I did. (Sarah stares at CC with anger) CC: Why are still here you are dismissed. (Sarah leaves CC's office) (The scene is at Sarah #2's room) 2: Yazzy can I tell you something. Yazzy: Yes you can tell me anything. 2: I don't think I can do this anymore? Yazzy: Do what? 2: Be here, being a Sarah, and be at this school. Yazzy: Is it too much for you? 2: I can't deal with any of this anymore. Yazzy: Well whatever decision you make, I fully support it. 2: Thank you Yazzy. Now I just need to tell Sarah. Yazzy: Yikes she's gonna kill you. 2: Well I'm done with her, this school and all this bull shit. (The scene switches to Kieran and Annie) Annie: Look at What I found. (Annie hands Kieran a newspaper article) Kieran: "Patent found dead with a pair of hedgeclippers lodged into his eyes". Annie: That was CJ. Kieran: So than you were right. The Red Devil is still out there. Annie: Now is the time more than ever to stop him. Kieran: I'm sorry for not listening to you. Annie: Save your sorry I forgive you. Now be prepared. Kieran: For what? Annie: We aren't just gonna bring who the Red Devil is to light were going to kill them. (The scene switches to later in the day in Sarah #2's room) 2: Everything is now packed and now to tell Sarah. (2 text Sarah to meet her in her room but she receives a text from an unknown person) 2: WHAT? (She reads the text) Text: You can't leave without saying goodbye. (Sarah text back) Sarah: (Text) What? Text: Turn Around. (Sarah #2 turns around and sees the Red Devil. The Red Devil shoots #2 with his crossbow and the arrow pierces through her chest. ) 2: W-why? (2 takes the arrow out of her chest and collapses to the ground. The Red Devil is about to leave but is stopped by #2) 2: W-wait sh-show me who y-you are. (The Red Devil removes their mask) 2: N-no it's you......... (The Red Devil puts his mask back on and leaves #2 to bleed to death) (The Scene switches to Sarah and Yazzy as they walk into Kappa house) Sarah: This bitch better have a good reason for this. Yazzy: Geez it's only been two since you got that text from #2 and that was just after seeing The Force Awakens. (Sarah and Yazzy walks into #2's room) Sarah: Listen hoe this bet- (Sarah and Yazzy notice #2's dead body and start screaming) Category:Blog posts